Amor á Vida
by Narutoboy123
Summary: Ana é uma garota que vai morar na Turquia, em busca de uma vida nova, lá ela conhece Wanda, que se torna sua grande amiga, era história contas as aventuras de Ana e seus amigos na Turquia.
1. Turquia

Ana é uma jovem de 15 anos que mora no Brasi sem a companhia de seus pais que moram no Japão, seus cabelos são curtos, negros e lisos, sua pele é branca, seu nariz afilado e sua boca usava uma camisa rosa, um short jeans, um tênis também rosa e meias brancas.

- Ana, tem certeza que ficara bem morando na Turquia?-Pergunta uma mulher

- Tenho sim, Tia Aline

- Tudo bem, a que horas ira partir?

- Daqui a pouco.

Aline é uma mulher adulta que possui 21 anos, seus cabelos são marrons com leves mechas pretas, seus olhos são castanhos, seu nariz afilado, sua boca usava uma camisa com manga branca, uma calça jeans e um tamanco branco.

- Preciso ir-Diz Ana

- Tchau- disse a abraçando

- Tchau,Tia

As duas se despedem e Ana vai aí aeroporto, ela embarca no avião e fica bastante tempo olhando a paisagem, ou melhor as nuvens e pensando como será sua vida a partir de agora.

Enquanto isso, na mansão Kido...

- Quando a Ana ira chegar?-Pergunta Haruto

- Porque esse interesse todo na Ana,Haruto?-implica Kouga

- Ela é nossa amiga.

- Sei, sei...

Os dois de repente ouvem gritos vindos do quarto de Souma, quem gritava era sua namorada:Sônia

- Souma, anda logo, a Ana logo ira chegar!

- Calma, estou arrumando o cabelo

- Irmã, sinceramente eu não sei o que você viu nesse mexicano retardado

- Isso não é hora de implicar com o meu namorado,Éden

- Terminei-Diz Souma beijando a bochecha da namorada

- Eu não consigo ficar com raiva de você-Diz o beijando

- Por favor se for pra beijar, que não seja na minha frente-Diz Éden

- Éden, venha aqui!-chama Aria

- O Que foi?

- Me ajuda a vestir o Sutiã?

Éden corado ajudou Aria a prender o sutiã, Kouga viu e morreu de ciúmes, afinal a menina é sua irmã e é muito inocente.

- Obrigado- Disse beijando sua bochecha

Aria veste sua blusa e então, eles partem para o aeroporto para buscar Ana, enquanto isso, em um restaurante, uma linda garota que aparentava ter 16 anos treinava sua dança de cigana.

A Garota tinha os cabelos longos, lisos e negros com uma franja que era colocada de lado, seus olhos eram tão negros quanto seus cabelos, seu nariz é afilado, sua boca avermelhada é destacada por sua pele usava um vestido longo e azul, pulseiras douradas nos braços e brincos dourados nas orelhas, ela dançava a dança dos sete véus.

- Parabéns,Wanda, você esta dançando muito bem-Diz a dona do restaurante

- Obrigado,

No Aeroporto, Ana havia acabado de desembarcar, seus amigos já estavam a sua espera, eles se abraçaram e voltaram a mansão.

Há noite, os amigos foram até o restaurante de Esmeralda para jantar e verem a dança da cigana que havia acabado de começar.

- Essa cigana é linda-elogia Ana

- Ela é muito atraente-Concorda Éden

- Eu também acho que ela é bonita, igual a Ana, a Yuna e a Sônia-Diz Aria

- A dança é linda também-Diz Yuna

- Eu também acho-concorda Ryuho

Ao final da dança, ela se aproxima dos grupo, então Ana fala:

- Você é muito linda, será que eu pode me ensinar a dançar assim

- Obrigado, eu ensino sim, como chama-se?

- Sou Ana e estes são: Aria,Haruto,Ryuho,Yuna,Souma,Kouga,Sônia e Éden e você é?

- Sou Wanda, muito prazer

- O Prazer é todo meu,Wanda

Continua...


	2. A Montanha

Wanda e Ana se tornaram grandes amigas, a cigana ensinava a sua nova amiga a dançar, enquanto os meninos observavam juntamente a Yuna,Aria e Sônia, Haruto não tirava os olhos de Ana que também não tirava os olhos do rapaz enquanto dançava.

- Vai lá, suas lindas!- Grita Kouga

- Vocês são maravilhosas-Diz Éden

- Totalmente maravilhosas.-Concorda Haruto

Um garoto que possui cabelos azuis e olhos castanhos, observava as garotas dançando, ele é o guia turístico e também amigo de Wanda, os outros não o conheciam, assim que elas terminaram de dançar, ele bateu palmas e falou:

- Vocês dançam muito bem.

- Obrigado,Subaru-agradeceu Wanda

- De nada, Wandinha

- Essa é Ana, minha nova amiga

- Encantado-Diz Subaru beijando a mão de Ana, deixando uma certa pessoa com ciúmes

- Quem esse Subaru pensa que é pra beijar a mão da MINHA Ana, desse jeito?-Pensa Haruto

- Subaru, estes são Haruto, Éden, Souma, Kouga, Aria, Yuna e Sônia-Diz Wanda

- Muito prazer, sou o guia turístico de vocês...

- Mas nós não somos turistas, moramos aqui a um ano-Diz Kouga

- Não tem problema, eu levo vocês a montanha, já foram lá?

- Não, nunca fomos, a Ana chegou aqui na Turquia há dois dias

- Então, eu os levarei lá

- Ok!-Dizem Todos

O Grupo vai se arrumar, eles combinaram que Subaru iria busca-los na mansão, assim que Wanda ligasse pra ele falando que já podia ir, eles se arrumaram e assim a cigana ligou para Subaru.

_- Alô?Wanda?_

_- Oi,Suba, já pode vim_

_- Tó indo, princesa_

Wanda desliga o celular e meia hora depois, Subaru chega com seu carro, até a mansão, ele mora em uma caverna que diz ser muito bonita.

- Estão prontos?

- Sim!-Todos responderam

Então eles partem, Subaru os leva para uma montanha onde se pode observar a cidade e as pessoas como se elas fossem formigas, ele tapa os olhos de Ana antes que ela possa ver.

- Ana, espere, antes eu tenho que te dar uma coisa

- O Que?

- Pra você-Diz destampando os olhos da garota e entregando lhe uma linda caixinha que tinha um anel de ouro 18k dentro

- É lindo, obrigado-Disse o abraçando

Haruto estava morrendo de ciúmes, mas não deixava ninguém perceber, eles ficaram se divertindo a tarde inteira, até que finalmente a noite caiu e eles deitaram e começaram a observar as estrelas.


	3. Surpresas

Ele estavam deitados na grama da montanha observando as estrelas, Wanda estava dormindo e sem perceber estava abraçada em Éden, Ana ria da situação da amiga, mesmo estando abraçada em Subaru.

- Droga!-Cochicha Haruto no ouvido de Ryuho

- O Que foi?

- Vem aqui.

Ele puxa o amigo para os dois poderem conversar, Haruto sente muito ciúmes da relacao de Ana com Subaru, os dois haviam acabado se conhecer e ela nem sabe que seu melhor amigo a ama desde que eles eram crianças.

- Porque me chamou?

- É porque, eu...eu

- Você esta gostando da Ana, não é?

- Sim, mas ela gosta do Subaru

- Não é isso que a minha prima diz...

- Sua prima? quem é sua prima?

- Ah, eu esqueci, vocês não sabem que a Wanda é a minha priminha do coração

- Se ela e sua prima, vocês atuam muito bem, parecia que vocês haviam acabado de se conhecer

- Meu pai disse que eu podia ser um ator e a Wanda uma atriz

- Mas pera, como a Wanda sabe que a Ana gosta de mim se elas acabaram de se conhecer

- Fácil, minha prima sente as coisas

- Nossa, então será que ela pode descobrir o que ela mesma sente pelo Éden?

- Pelo Éden? Porque esta perguntando isso?

- Você viu ela dormindo abraçada nele, mesmo que eles tenham acabado de se conhecer, acho que eles se gostam

- Mas eu não vou deixar nenhum homem magoar a minha prima de novo

- De novo?

- Sim, um garoto já magoou ela, eu quase matei ele

- Igual ao Kouga que quer matar o Éden porque a Aria gosta dele?

- Tipo assim, mas se o Éden gosta da Wanda, o que será da nossa princesinha apos descobrir que o homem que ela ama gosta de outra

- Nossa Princesinha?

- Sim, a Aria é a mais nova entre nós e ela é como uma jóia rara para mim, para os outros e para a Tia Saori e o Tio Seiya.

- Vamos voltar

Os dois voltam para onde seus amigos estavam, Yuna pergunta o que aconteceu a Ryuho e o rapaz conta tudo, ela diz que vai ajudar seu amigo a conquistar Ana e o garoto concorda.

Wanda continuava dormindo até que acordou e olhou diretamente para Éden, ele então perguntou:

- Como esta, meu anjo?

- Estou bem,Éden...

- Fico feliz-Disse beijando a testa da garota, deixando a vermelha

Aria nem notara o jeito que Éden olhava para Wanda, pois sua atenção ia apenas para os pássaros que estavam rodeando o lugar, Kouga observava a alegria da irmã, então se aproximou e a abraçou por trás.

- Irmão, que susto você me deu-Diz Aria

- Me desculpe

- Não foi nada

Enquanto isso, Subaru levou Ana até um lugar mais afastado, Haruto os segui,ele pegou o outro anel que estava escondido e então perguntou:

- Ana, aceita namorar comigo?

- Namorar? Subaru, eu nem se quer dei meu primeiro beijo ainda não posso pensar em namorar...

- Ana...-ele se aproximou dela, mas Haruto agarrou ela e a beijou, ela retribui o beijando novamente

- Haruto, você me paga!-Diz Subaru

- Subaru, eu...eu- Ana não conseguia falar enquanto as lágrimas caiam de seus olhos

- Não precisa dizer nada, sei que você gosta dele...-Disse enxugando as lágrimas da garota e beijando sua testa

- Me desculpe eu não queria ferir seu coração-Disse o abraçando

- Não se preocupe, espero que você seja feliz com ele...

- Obrigado,Subaru, por nós apoiar- Diz Haruto passando a mão no cabelo do garoto, bagunçando

- De nada, mas nunca mais mexa no meu cabelo novamente, entendeu?

- Tá bom, chatice em pessoa

Os três riem, logo depois Subaru diz:

- Haruto e Ana esperem aí, não façam nada antes queda volte

- Ok

Subaru corre e vai falar com os outros, todos correm e se escondem atrás de um arbusto, o garoto pega a sua câmera e começa a gravar.

- Acho que ele enganou a gente.-Diz Ana

- Eu tenho certeza disso-Diz Haruto

- Então não tem nada a perguntar?

- Tenho, quer namorar comigo?

- Quero

Ana empurra Haruto na grama e o beija, mas infelizmente o tempo de gravação acaba, fazendo a a câmera apitar, o casal ouve e encontra seus amigos escondidos, Ana então pergunta:

- Me de apenas um motivo pra não matar vocês?

- Somos seus amigos e queremos te ver muito feliz

- Bom Motivo

- Ufa!

Continua...


	4. A Casa de Praia-Parte 01

O Grupo de amigos comemora o namoro de Ana e Haruto, Ryuho e Wanda então decidem contar tudo.

- Nós, temos que contar algo a vocês...-Diz Ryuho

- O Que? Vocês também estão namorando?-Pergunta Kouga deixando uma certa loira um pouco triste

- Não é isso, seu bobo, na verdade nos somos primos-Responde Wanda

- Primos? Que Legal!-Diz Yuna aliviada

- Que boa notícia-Diz Souma

- Ei vocês venham aqui-Diz Subaru

- O Que foi,Suba?-Pergunta Ana

- Minha amiga: Ichigo Ichirouta me ligou e perguntou se vocês não querem passar uma dias na casa dela?

- Mas nos nem a conhecemos-Diz Kouga

- Eu a conheço-Diz Ana

- Então tudo bem

- Ótimo então vou ligar pra ela

O Rapaz liga pra amiga e diz que seus novos amigos gostaram da idéia, ela diz que tem uma surpresa pra Ana e pede para ele não contar, ele confirma que não vai contar e os dois se despedem.

- Pronto galera, amanhã nos vamos pra lá

- Agora vamos voltar pra mansão, já esta tarde- Diz Souma

- Que nada, ainda são 20:00- Diz Kouga

- Vamos voltar...-Diz com um olhar ameaçador

- Ok,Ok.

Enquanto isso em uma praia, uma garota estava olhando pro mar, ele tinha cabelos azuis, longos e lisos que estavam presos por um prendedor amarelo, seu nariz è afilado e seus lábios usava um óculos amarelo, um biquíni amarelo com estampa de flores vermelhas e uma havaiana também amarela.

- Ichigo-chan, já esta tarde vamos dormir- Diz uma garota

- Ainda não,Karen, ainda não...

- Desculpe, Ichigo, minha irmã é muito nova é tem costume de ir dormir cedo-Diz outra garota

- Eu entendo,Júlia

Júlia tinha cabelos curtos, lisos e rosas, seu nariz é afilado e seus lábios usava um vestido branco e seus pais estavam descalços, já sua irmã tinha os cabelos longos, lisos e azuis escuros, seu nariz é afilado e seus lábios rosados, ela usava uma camisa vermelha,uma saia preta e uma havaiana vermelha.

Dentro da casa, havia outra garota que estava cozinhando, ela era a irmã do meio de Karen e Júlia, seus cabelos eram rosas, longos e lisos, eles estavam presos por um prendedor branco, sua tiara era rosa, ela estava usando uma camisa branca, uma saia rosa e uma bota também rosa, no pescoço tinha um colar com a letra M na coloração rosa, a letra é a primeira de seu nome:Melissa.

- Irmã, quando a janta vai ficar pronta?-Pergunta Karen

- Logo,Kaka...

- Meli, onde esta o Ota?-Pergunta Júlia

- Ela esta dormindo no berço,Jú

Logo as irmãs ouvem choro de criança vindo do quarto de Otávio, o irmão mais novo das três, ele tinha os cabelos curtos e loiros, ele usava uma roupinha de neném azul, as três perceberem que o pequeno havia deixado a chupeta cair e por isso chorava tanto

- Coitadinho do Ota-Diz Karen colocando a chupeta na boca do irmão

Enquanto isso em outro quarto da casa, uma garota gritava com seu namorado:

- Mark já te falei que não te quero perto da Carime

- Aí,Bru ela tem 20 anos e e casada, seu ciúme já esta passando dos limites

- E porque vocês nunca conheceram o marido dela

- Correção: porque você nunca conheceu o marido dela?

- Mudando de assunto, esta ansioso pra rever a Ana?

- Você sabe que sim,Bruna

Bruna tem cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e estava usando uma camisa preta,um short jeans e um preto, ela namora Mark há 2 anos, mas Ana não sabe disso.

Mark tem cabelos curtos e marrons,olhos verdes, seu nariz é afilado,ele usava uma camisa verde, uma calca jeans e um tênis vermelho.

- Já disse que te amo,Bruna?

- Disse, mas diz mais uma vez

- Eu te amo

- Também o amo-ri e o beija

Na mansão, todos estavam dormindo, ansiosos, Ana dormia abraçada em Haruto, Yuna em Ryuho, Aria em Éden, Wanda em Kougae e Sônia em Souma as horas se passaram e finalmente as 07:30 eles acordaram.

- Vamos, galera?

- Sim, vamos-Dizem todos

Eles partem as garotas já estavam usando biquínis e já que elas estavam andando na frente, os garotos babavam por ela.

Continua...


	5. A Casa de Praia-Parte Final

Um casal entrou na casa de praia, a moça tinha longos cabelos marrons, enrolados na pontas, seu nariz é afilado, seus olhos castanhos,seus lábios avermelhados e sua pele branca,ela usava um vestido roxo e uma havaiana também roxa.

O Homen tinha cabelos curtos e pretos, seu nariz é afilado, seus olhos castanhos e sua pele branca, ele usava uma camisa verde, um short jeans e um tênis verde.

- Carime, meu amor, você sabe quando a Ana vai chegar?

- Não sei não,Everton

- Bom dia, futura mamãe e futuro papai-Diz Júlia

- Bom dia,Júlia-Dizem os dois

- Esta tudo bem, a senhorita não sente nada?

- Não, estou apenas no primeiro mês de gravidez

- Senhor Everton, o senhor esta ansioso, não esta?

- Estou sim,Júlia, quando descobri que a minha doce anjinha esta grávida fiquei muito feliz

- Eu me lembro-Diz Carime e continuou:- Você ficou pulando pela casa

- Cari, você comprou os biscoitos que te pedi?-Pergunta Karen

- Claro aqui esta,Kaka

- Obrigado

- De nada

- É por isso que eu te amo...-Diz Everton

- Por isso o que?

- Por você ser uma boa pessoa

- Não é a toa que seu apelido é Anjo Doce-Diz Melissa

- Eu também o amo muito,Knight-Light

- Eu sei, Anjo Doce, eu sei...

Os dois se beijaram, enquanto isso o grupo de amigos brincava de jogar areia uns nos outros, estava acontecendo uma "guerra" entre Kouga,Subaru e Souma.

- Esses três são tão infantis-Diz Yuna

- Nem sei o que você vê no Souma,irmã-Diz Éden

- De novo com isso,Éden? Você é apaixonado pela Aria e eu não falo nada

- Eu e Aria somos apenas amigos

- Apenas amigos? É por acaso "amigos" ajudam a prender o sutiã

- Sonia, você sabe que a Aria é ingênua, muito inocente

- Não sabia que safadeza tem outro nome

- Ela tem razão, a Aria é completamente louca por você-Diz Yuna

- Eu não sei...

- Ah eu esqueci, você também esta gostando da Wanda-Diz Sônia

- A Wanda é muito linda, ela me atrai, eu confesso

- Eu já sabia, você a ama

- Ele esta confuso,Sônia-Diz Ana

- Séra mesmo? Quando eu olho pra Aria fico muito corado, ela é linda, mas a Wanda, ela é diferente, eu sinto algo diferente por ela..

- Séra que o que você sente pela Aria não é só atracão? Quem sabe a Wanda seja o amor da sua vida...

- Você pode ter razão, Ana

- Ana, já pensou em ser cupido? Kouga esta precisando de umas flechadas-Diz Haruto

- Arrumar uma namorada pro Kouga é uma missão "impossível",mas eu posso tentar

Todos riem, alguns minutos depois eles continuam a andar, depois de duas horas de caminhada, eles chegam a casa exatamente as 09:30 da manhã.

- Bem-vindos, Ana tenho uma surpresa pra você-Diz Ichigo

- Surpresa? Estou anciosa

- Feche os olhos

- Eu tampo os olhos da minha Princesinha-Diz Haruto tampando os olhos da namorada

Eles entram na casa estava tudo desligado até que eles gritam: Surpresa,Ana!, Haruto destampa os olhos da namorada e confete começa a cair por toda a sala, Wanda percebe a presença de Carime e pergunta:

- Mama, você esta grávida?

- Estou sim,Wanda

Uma garota desce as escadas, ela tinha lindos cabelos laranjas e enrolados que iam até o fim de seus ombros, seu nariz é afilado,sua boca rosada e sua pele branca, ela usava uma camisa roxa, uma saia jeans e botas marrons, a menina se aproxima de Everton que a pega no colo.

- Wanda, essa é a nossa filha adotiva Hannah, mas ela gosta de ser chamada de Lua Atena- Diz Everton

- Ela é linda, quantos anos você tem, anjinha?

- 08 anos-responde Hannah

-Wan, como você conheceu a Ana?- Pergunta Carime

- Foi lá no restaurante que eu trabalho como cigana

- É bom você ter a conhecido.

- Ana!-Ichigo puxou Ana pelo braço, as garotas seguiram as duas e então a garota abriu a porta de seu enorme closet

- É enorme,Ichigo

- Tem uma parte apenas para o seu baile de 15 anos, que é daqui há uma semana

- Isso seria ótimo se eu fosse ter um baile

- Como assim?- Perguntou Wanda

- Eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar nada e ainda tem aquela minha história mau resolvida com o meu pai.

- Seu pai, porque ele te abandonou,Ana?

- Eu não sei...-Disse em lágrimas

- Não chore,Amiga

- Sim, eu vou pagar tudo-Diz Ichigo

- Você faria isso?

- Tudo por você,Ana

- Obrigado-disse a abraçando

- Agora, para de chorar e vai aproveitar o dia com seu namorado

- Como você sabe que eu tenho um namorado?

- Instinto

As meninas saíram do closet, Ana vai falar com o namorado, os dois vão aproveitar a praia, enquanto as meninas vão trocar de roupa pois decidiram tomar banho depois.

- Ana, você estava chorando, o que foi?

- Eu estava me lembrando do meu pai...

- Ele te abandonou, não foi?

- Sim...- disse deixando lágrimas escaparem

- Não chore-disse beijando sua testa

- Eu te amo

- Também a amo

Enquanto isso em algum lugar da Grécia, um homem conversava com sua esposa.

- Ionia, por favor não insista nessa história, A Ana não é sua única filha, você tem o El Cid, o Shura e ainda tem o seu irmão: Izo- Diz a esposa

- Paradox, eu vou encontrar Ana, prometi pra mim mesmo

- Você não percebe, não é?

- Não percebo, o quê?

- O Shura tem chorado toda noite por sua causa

- Minha causa? O Que eu fiz?

- Ele sente falta de seu amor paterno, desde que você decidiu fazer essa busca pela Ana, tem o esquecido, não é só ele, você esqueceu o El Cid, o Izo e até eu...

- Não repita isso, eu te amo

Ionia beija a esposa, a noite ele vão dormir, mas antes tem uma conversa enquanto estavam deitados na cama.

- Dox, eu prometo que vou dar mas atenção ao Shura

- É bom mesmo-riu, beijou a bochecha do marido e continuou:-Boa noite

Ele a puxou e a beijou novamente.

- Eu nunca vou te abandonar,Paradox

- Eu sei que não

No outro dia, Ionia acordou e foi ao trabalho, após horas voltou para almoçar, ele foi chamar o filho no quarto e notou a tristeza da criança.

- Shura, sua mãe esta chamando pra almoçar

- Papai, porque o senhor nunca mais brincou comigo? Não me ama, mais?

- Que besteira, é claro que eu te amo

- Mas o senhor só pensa em encontrar a minha irmã, eu queria que você me amasse tanto quanto ama ela...-Diz em lágrimas

- Escute aqui: Você, o El Cid e a Ana são os meu filhos,Izo é o meu irmão e Paradox minha esposa, as coisas mais preciosas da minha vida são vocês

- Eu te amo,papai-Disse ainda em lágrimas, abraçando-o

- Também o amo

- Séra que meu dois príncipes podem ir almoçar?- Pergunta Paradox que havia acabado de entra no quarto

- Mamãe, já estamos indo

- Eu amo vocês

- Nôs também te amamos

A Familia vai almoçar

Continua...


	6. Passeio de Iate

Ana e Haruto continuavam conversando na praia

- Ana, sabia que você fica ainda mais linda de biquíni?

- Eu sou mesmo linda?

- É sim, minha linda

- Haru, você sabe que eu sempre gostei de você...quando você me pediu em namoro lá na montanha eu fiquei muito feliz

- Eu sempre te amei,Ana, mas nunca havia conseguindo me declarar

Ana se levanta e começa a jogar água no namorado, o rapaz também joga areia na garota, ela o puxa pro mar, onde ele a beija, eles estavam sendo observados por seus amigos.

- Ei,Haruto, você e a Ana são o casal perfeito!-Grita Éden

- Falta você e a Wanda,né?

O rapaz fica corado com a pergunta do amigo, Wanda também fica um pouco, deixando que risadas escapem de seus amigos, logo depois eles vão almoçar.

Na casa de Ionia, Paradox estava a espera de seu filho mais velho que possui 21 anos, seu marido já havia voltado pro trabalho, a campainha toca e ela atende.

- Olá,El Cid

- Oi, mãe-disse beijando sua testa

- Você já almoçou?

- Sim, almocei com a Phantasos

- Você gosta mesmo dessa garota, não é?

- Ela é minha amiga, mas acho que estou apaixonado por ela, mas...

- Mas não diz isso a ela, pois tem medo que possa estragar sua amizade, não é?

- Sim, mãe será que podemos conversar?

- Podemos sim, sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Sobre o papai

- Eu também quero falar sobre ele, vamos ao meu quarto

Os dois sobem ao quarto do casal, Paradox senta na cama e El Cid diz:

- Mãe, não sei se você tem notado, mas desde que o pai decidiu encontrar a Ana, há noite ele volta do trabalho com muita raiva e desconta na gente

- Sim, eu percebi, Shura tem sofrido muito com isso-disse em lágrimas

- Mãe, não chore por favor

- É muito difícil, eu o amo, mas não sei se ele me ama

- Mãe, vamos enfrentar isso juntos...-diz enxugando as lágrimas da madrasta

- Porque El Cid, porque você é assim comigo? Eu nem se quer sou sua mãe biológica...

- Pode até não ser, mas eu te amo assim mesmo e sei que você faz meu pai muito feliz, além disso você é a mãe do meu irmão, do meu pequeno Shura.

- Eu te amo,El Cid

- Eu sei, mãe, eu sei...

Há noite, Ionia chegou do trabalho como de costume enfurecido, a família foi jantar, Paradox já temia o pior.

- Querido, como foi o trabalho hoje?

- Péssimo como sempre

- O Que aconteceu?

- Eles ainda não conseguiram localizar a Ana

- Mas não precisa ficar com tanta raiva,Papai-Diz Shura

- Cale a boca,Shura!

O Menino corre em lágrimas em direção ao seu quarto, El Cid corre atrás dele, deixando o casal a sós.

- Viu o que você fez,Ionia?

- Cale a boca,Paradox!

- Querido, você mudou muito volte ao normal por favor

- Não quero ouvir suas reclamações-Diz se levantando com o prato na mão

- A onde vai?

- Vou comer no quarto

Ionia sobe para o quarto, sua esposa começa a chorar, El Cid e Shura descem e sentam na mesa novamente.

- Mãe, o que aconteceu?-Pergunta El Cid

- Seu pai...como sempre

- Porque o papai esta assim?-Pergunta Shura

- Você é muito novo pra entender

- Mamãe vai conversar com ele talvez você consiga acalma-ló

- Eu vou fazer isso,Shura

Paradox vai falar com o marido, ela nota o quanto ele estava arrependido de ter sido tão arrogante.

- Me desculpe, meu amor

- É claro que eu te desculpo, eu te amo-Disse o abraçando

- Eu também te amo,minha preciosa

Paradox o beijou e depois disse:

- Não acha que deve pedir desculpas a seus filhos?

- Eu tenho mesmo, vou pedir agora

- Vai lá, meu amor

- Daqui a pouco e volto pra irmos dormir

Ionia encontra seus filhos na mesa e se aproxima dos dois:

- El Cid e Shura me desculpem

- Pai, você não devia ter feito isso-Diz El Cid

- Eu sei,El Cid

- Papai, porque o senhor estava com tanta raiva?

- Porque eles ainda não conseguiram localizar a sua irmã,Shura

- Não perda a esperança, um dia você vai reencontrar ela-Diz o abraçando

- Eu sei, meu pequeno, eu sei

El Cid os abraçou, eles foram dormir.

No outro dia, na casa de praia, todos estavam prontos para passearem de iate, ele vão para a praia particular de Ichigo.

- Galera, vamos logo-Diz Ichigo

- Estamos indo!

Todos sobem no iate que tinha um quarto, uma televisão, a coleção inteira de Harry Potter,Percy Jackson e Querido Diário Otário, um frigobar, um banheiro e muitas outras coisas.

- Ichigo, aqui é tão lindo-Diz Ana

- Sim, este é meu late que custou 2000 dólares

- Tudo isso? você é bem rica,Hein?

- Claro, se não não teria dinheiro para pagar seu baile

- Vou te dever a vida toda

- Sua amizade já paga tudo

- Awww, sua boba-Diz a abraçando

- Pode Partir,Subaru!-Diz Wanda

- Pode deixar,Princesa

Subaru ligou o motor e o iate começou a andar, a viagem duraria cerca de duas horas, Ana estava deitada na cama junto com Haruto, ela estava lendo o primeiro livro da série 2 de querido diário otário e ele estava lendo Percy Jackson e o mar de monstros.

Enquanto isso Wanda estava jogando Just Dance 4, ela estava dançando a musica Good Feeling:

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I've never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Yes I can, doubt to believe what I know what's his plan_

_Pull me, grab me, grab till the bucket can't have me_

_I'll be the president one day_

_January first, oh, you like that god sip_

_Like you the one drinking that god sip dot com_

Now I gotta work with your tone

How many roller stones you want

_Yeah I got a brand new spirit,_

_Picking it when it's done_

_Woke up on the side of the bed like I won_

_Talk like a winner, my chest to that sub_

_G5 dealer, US to Taiwan_

_Now who can say that, I wanna play back_

_Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack_

_A bugatti boy, plus maybach_

_I got a feeling it's around asap_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I've never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I've never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good fee..._

_The mountain top, walk on water_

_I got power, feel so royal_

_One second, I'ma strike oil_

_Diamond, platinum, no more you_

_Gotta drill a land, never giving in_

_Giving up's not an option and gotta get it in_

_Witness I got a heart of 20 men_

_No fear go to sleep in the lion's den_

_That flow, that funk that crown_

_You looking at the king of the jungle now_

_Stronger ever can't hold me down_

_A hundred miles going from the picture smile_

_Straight game face, it's game day_

_See me running through the crowd full of melee_

_No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates, take a genious to understand me_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I've never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I've never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good fee..._

_Let's get it, let's get it, I know you got the good feelin?_

_Let's get it, let's get it, gotta live the life that we livin?_

_Let's get it, let's get it, I know you got the good feelin?_

_Let's get it, let's get it, gotta live the life that we livin?_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I've never never never never had before, no no_

I _get a good feeling, yeah_

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I've never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling._

Wanda consegui 5 estrelas, Éden a abraçou por trás e disse:

- Parabéns,Princesa

- Obrigado,Éden

- Sabe Wanda eu queria te contar uma coisa...

- O Que foi?

- Eu...eu te amo

Os dois se beijaram, a garota em lágrimas disse:

- Eu também o amo

- Quer namorar comigo?

- Ainda pergunta? sim, sim, sim, mil vezes sim!

As duas horas se passaram e eles finalmente chegam a praia

Continua...


	7. Na Praia

Após duas horas de viagem, eles chegaram na praia, Yuna foi a primeira pular do Iate seguida pelas outras garotas: Sônia, Aria, Ana e Wanda,nesta ordem.

- Meninos, vocês não vem?-Perguntou Yuna amarrando o cabelo

- Estamos indo-Diz Kouga descendo do Iate

Os meninos desceram do iate e Ryuho sentou se na areia observando o sol, Yuna foi para o mar e o rapaz começou a observar a garota que estava usando um lindo biquíni rosa cheio de bolinhas brancas.

Aria percebeu a atenção que o chinês estava tendo com a russa, ela se aproximou dele sentou ao seu lado e perguntou:

- Ryuho,você gosta da Yuna, não é mesmo?

- Sim,Aria, mas acho que nunca poderemos ficar juntos...

- Porque?

- Eu e ela somos amigos há tempos e eu nunca consegui me declarar, tenho medo que nossa amizade se acabe

- Não vai acabar, não se preocupe

- Como sabe,disso?

- Porque eu sei que ela também gosta de você

- Sério?

- Sim, ela é completamente apaixonada por você

- Você é demais, uma grande amiga

Os dois se abraçam, Yuna observa e fica triste, ela corre do mar e sobe no Iate e começa a chorar, Ryuho vai atras da garota após perceber isso.

- Yuna...

- Saia daqui,Ryuho-disse jogando uma almofada na cara dele

- O que aconteceu? Porque esta chorando?

- Você não percebeu? Eu te amo,seu idiota

- Eu também te amo

- O que?

- Yuna, desde que a gente se conheceu, eu sou completamente apaixonado por você

- Ryuho, mas você e a Aria...

- Você viu a gente abraçado,né?

- Sim

- Ela estava me aconselhando para ficar com você

- Como eu sou idiota-Disse agarrando o rapaz e o beijando

- Te amo...

- Também te amo

Continua...


	8. O Baile de Ana-Parte 01

Na casa dos Capricorn,s

Ionia havia acabado de voltar do trabalho, estava muito feliz pois os rapazes que trabalham com ele conseguiram localizar Ana, sua filha.

- Ionia, que bom que conseguiram localizar a Ana-Diz Paradox beijando a testa do marido

- Pai, eu, o Shura e a mamãe temos algo pra lhe dizer-Disse El Cid

- E o que é?

- A mamãe esta grávida-Responde Shura

- Grávida? espero que seja uma menina

- Se for, nos vamos chama-lá de Fernanda, meu amor

- Lindo Nome, mas que tal Ana Fernanda?

- Lindo, Ana é o nome da minha avô materna

- Então esta decidido, se for menina se chamara Ana Fernanda

- E se for menino?- Pergunta o filho mais velho

- Hum, que tal Gabriel?

- Ótima idéia,Shura.

- Obrigado,mano

Alguém bate na porta, era Izo, irmão de Ionia e tio de El Cid e Shura.

- Ei,Izo parece que você vai ter mais um sobrinho

- Não me diga que...

- Sim, A Paradox esta grávida

- E tem mais uma novidade,conseguiram localizar a Ana-Diz Shura

- Que boas notícias

Enquanto isso na casa de Ichigo

- Ansiosa,para esta noite,Ana?-Pergunta Wanda

- Com certeza,amiga

- Aninha, querida já estão arrumando o Salão para a festa- Diz Ichigo

- Estou anciosa,Ichigo

- Com licença garotas, vem falar pedir uma coisa pra Ichigo-Diz Subaru

- E o que é?

- Você aceita ir ao baile da Ana,comigo?

- Claro que sim, seu bobo

- Ótimo,princesa

Assim que Subaru se afastou, Wanda e Ana começaram a gritar:"Ichigo gosta do Subaru"

- Meninas, calem a boca!

As duas riram e depois foram perguntar a Yuna, a que horas ela marcou o Salão, ela respondeu as 16:00 com um olhar de apaixonada.

- Yuna, você vai ficar bem bonita pro seu Ryuhozinho?

- Claro que sim, meu amor merece isso

- Você esta muito feliz, né?

- Claro que sim, nos dois estamos juntos graças a Aria

- Ouve o meu nome

- A Yuna estava falando pra gente como você é uma boa amiga por junta-lá com o Ryuho.

- Minha amiga aqui é completamente apaixonada por esse chinês fofo, eu só quis ajudar

- E fez bem, muito bem

- Que horas são?- Pergunta Kouga se aproximando

- 13:30,porque?

- E que eu e os meninos vamos fazer umas coisas as 15:30

- Nos vamos ao Salão as 16:00

- Então quem vai ficar cuidando da casa?

- A Kari

- Mas ela é apenas uma criança

- Não se preocupe,o Mark vai ficar com ela

- Ele vai ter que cuidar do Ota,da Kari e da Hana

- Sim,meu amor vai ser baba-Diz Bruna se-aproximando

Carime se aproxima das meninas e então Ana pergunta:

- Cari, a onde o Ever vai?

- Vai comprar doces para a Hannah e pra Kari

Algumas horas depois, as meninas foram ao salão, meia hora depois que os meninos foram resolver as coisas, elas passaram duas horas no salão e depois foram ao Shopping alugar os vestidos, Ana alugou um vestido rosa, Wanda alugou um vestido vermelho, Bruna alugou um vestido verde, Yuna alugou um vestido roxo, Aria alugou um vestido branco,Sonia alugou um vestido preto e Ichigo alugou um vestido laranja.

Elas chegaram em casa, faltando uma hora para a festa, que seria as 19:00 horas, as garotas estavam super felizes e assim que chegaram perceberam que os meninos já haviam chegado.

- Então o que foram resolver?

- Fomos alugar os palitos- responde Subaru

- Hum,então a Ichigo não precisou pagar por vocês

- Claro que não, ela já pagou a festa toda

Todos se arrumaram e foram ao salão, enquanto isso Ionia e sua família chegavam na Turquia, ele descobriu onde a festa estava acontecendo e por isso se preparou para reencontrar com sua filha.

No Salão Casa Blanca.

A festa ocorria normalmente, as meninas conversavam animadamente, Subaru levou Ichigo para um lugar mais afastado e então disse:

- Ichigo,você aceita ser minha namorada?

- Namorada? Subaru eu...

- Diz que sim

- Eu aceito!

Os dois se beijam e voltam para a festa

Continua...


	9. O Baile de Ana-Parte Final

Subaru pediu Ichigo em namoro que não hesitou em aceitar, eles contaram para seus amigos que ficaram muito felizes pelos dois.

- Ana, talvez hoje acontece algo maravilhoso com você-Diz Wanda

- Já esta acontecendo

- Algo melhor pode acontecer

- Pode?

- Sim

- Então vou ficar bem atenta.

- Fique mesmo.

A festa ia passando, alguns minutos depois da conversa entre Wanda e Ana as luzes se apagaram e começou a cair corações de isopor no chão, depois uma surpresa ainda maior, um coração maior que os outros estava preso no teto e nele Haruto estava sentando com um violão nas mãos.

- Ana, meu amor hoje você completa 15 anos e agora vou cantar para você

Na na na na, Na na na na Eh!

Você é a musica em mim...

Se era uma vez faz você lembrar, uma história conhecida

É um sonho pra realizar, seguir em frente, felizes para sempre...

É harmonia da melodia, na minha mente ecoando

Uma voz, cantando em nós, não dá pra resistir

Hummm.. é isso aí

Escuto uma só canção, na mesma vibração

Pois você é a música em mim...

É o som do meu bem-querer, me trouxe aqui por que...

Você é a música em mim

Na na na na

Oh!

Na na na na na

Só você..

Na na na na

Você é a musica em mim

Eu parecia te conhecer antes mesmo, do primeiro encontro

Dizendo coisas que jamais, disse antes, foi só te ver e pronto

Mais que eu você me entendeu

Não tem nem uma explicação

A mesma voz

Cantando em nós

Me faz sair do chão

Canta agora pra mim

Escuto uma só canção, na mesma vibração

É porque você é a música em mim...

O som do meu bem-querer, me trouxe aqui por que...

Você é a música em mim

Cantamos juntos assim... Eh!

Porque a gente não deixa rolar

Sem medo de errar

Não dá pra segurar

Na na na na

Você é

Na na na na na

Você é

Na na na na

Você é a musica em mim

Na na na na

Você é

Na na na na na

Você é

Na na na na

Você é a musica em mim

Escuto uma só canção, na mesma vibração

Pois você é a música em mim...

É o som do meu bem-querer, me trouxe aqui por que...

Você é a música em mim

Na na na na

Você é

Na na na na na

Você é

Na na na na

Você é a musica em mim

Eh!

O coração desceu e Ana abraçou Haruto e o beijou, glitter começou a cair em cima dele e ninguém percebeu que Ionia e sua família presenciaram a cena.

- Parece que a mana tem um namorado- Diz Shura

- Ela é de muito bom gosto-Diz Paradox

- Vamos falar com ela?

- Ainda não,querido

O tempo foi passando e Ana foi para o jardim, lá ela começou a chorar, até que Shura se aproximou:

- Ana...

- Como sabe meu nome?

Shura mostrou o brasão da família a Ana e ela o abraçou, Ionia, El Cid e Paradox se aproximaram e a garota abraçou o pai.

- Pai...

- Ana,me perdoa...

- É claro que te perdoou

- Esses aqui são seus irmãos: Shura e El Cid e essa sua madrasta: Paradox

- Ela não é minha madrasta, é minha mãe.

- Mãe? Eu?

- Obrigado por tudo que você fez pelo meu pai e pelos meus irmãos

- Muito Obrigado,Ana, tenho uma coisa para te contar

- O que?

- Eu estou grávida

- Grávida? É menino ou menina?

- Não sabemos ainda...

Continua...


End file.
